<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Model 🔥 🔥 🔥 by Xylophone323</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355252">Super Model 🔥 🔥 🔥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323'>Xylophone323</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 处男潘, 模特!Dan, 炮友</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你们车手都喜欢模特，不是吗？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super Model 🔥 🔥 🔥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  照Daniel的话来说，他算得上是误入歧途。  </p><p>  在人来人往的夜店里，经由了好几个点头之交的拉扯介绍，Max才认识了今天酒局上唯一一位聊得来的人。Daniel很风趣，举着鸡尾酒从天南说到海北，说他就差那么一点也踏上赛车生涯，但儿时手臂脱臼带来的后患偏偏选择在这一刻拖了后腿。倒是某间模特事务所翻着不知道哪一本杂志上摘来的青年车手个人介绍劝他入行，一连来敲了两个月的门。</p><p>  “所以你看，Max……我们本来有机会该成为同行。”Daniel低头叼起橄榄梗，末端绿色的果实跟着他点头的节奏一晃一摆。</p><p>  他们的包厢光线很暗，Max向前凑了凑，隐约能嗅到木质香水的味道。他脑子一热，咬住了橄榄，酸涩的味道瞬间在舌尖泛滥开来。他看见在荧紫色的灯光下，Daniel睁大了眼睛，旋即爽朗地笑了起来。他向后仰，把橄榄梗扯掉吐在一边，然后伸手揽着Max的后颈吻了上来：“你们车手都喜欢模特，不是吗？”</p><p>  这些都是发生在几秒间的事，Max来不及反应，酸到令人咋舌的橄榄被夹在这个吻之中，堵住了回答。唇瓣互相摩挲着，Daniel的驾轻就熟地卷着果肉和Max的舌头，把Max的大脑也几乎搅得天翻地覆。直至他们把这只可怜的橄榄都几乎磨成碎末时，Daniel才意犹未尽地舔过Max的嘴唇放开。</p><p>  “去酒店吗？”Daniel从靠座另一头抓过外套，看起来已经势在必得地整理起了着装，唯有晶莹的嘴唇还提醒着Max他们将要步入怎样的境况。一个刚刚与他见面几小时的男人正朝他歪着头，示意他起身跟随：“难道说，你比较喜欢在这里？”</p><p>  Max立刻心虚地站了起来，他迷迷糊糊地跟在Daniel身后，他的朋友们用揶揄的眼神目送他们离开，还有人吹了一声口哨。Max的脸快要红到耳后根，在夜幕之下只像是喝多了几杯——假如从Daniel嘴里尝到鸡尾酒也会让人醉的话。</p><p> </p><p>  站在电梯里看着楼层数一层层跳动，Max比被人推上刑场还要紧张，他的喉咙口顶着一个巨大的泡泡，不流通的空气让人觉得闷热。他告诉自己现在拒绝还来得及，这样他就不至于破坏一段看起来会好好发展的关系。</p><p>  他和Daniel不该是如此，Max想道，他应该带Daniel去高级餐厅喝上一杯红酒，或者是载着他在无人公路上兜风。总而言之，绝不应该是现在这样的情景：在酒店的走廊上拿着一盒从自动贩卖机里取来的安全套，看Daniel咒骂着用房卡刷不开门锁。</p><p>  Max想退缩了，手上的盒子被不自觉攥皱了，低声地插话：“也许今天……就算了。”</p><p>  “Max，我真的很喜欢你，”Daniel从手上忙活的事抽空抬起头亲了一下Max的脸颊，被唇扫过的地方立刻就发烫起来，“过几天我就要搬去伦敦了，这里真不是一个方便居住的地方。所以不妨坦诚地告诉你——我想和你上床。”</p><p>  电子锁“嘀”了一声，Daniel按下了把手。</p><p>  因为Daniel的热情，他们省去了一些不必要的繁文缛节。Max看着Daniel一点点褪下衣物，纹身连成一片，不禁开始幻想那些杂志画报把镜头聚焦在如此张扬高调的美丽上。他下意识地开始紧张，不仅是因为眼下的境况和他想象的有一些出入，更是因为他屈指可数的可怜性经验，全都没有真刀实枪地做到底过。他出生于严苛的家庭，被灌输了太过于传统的思想，就算动过想要逾越禁区的念头，最多也不过是草草以口交结尾。</p><p>  Daniel似乎已经有些心急地探手过来，想要帮他解开皮带扣。Max下意识地朝后退了半步，他脸上转瞬即逝的错愕来不及掩藏，被Daniel敏锐地捕捉到了。他停下来，语气略带愧疚：“抱歉，我有点太着急了。”</p><p>  Max摇摇头，他只觉得紧张，一时说不出话来，只好自己解开牛仔裤的拉链来表示决心。Daniel反而轻笑了一声，觉得Max如临大敌的表情滑稽得有些可爱，他捧起Max的脸，用拇指抚平了紧蹙的眉头，开始慢慢与他接吻。</p><p>  这感觉就像他们已经是相爱了几年的恋人，惬意地交换着彼此的感觉，掉入片刻的情欲沉沦。Daniel亲吻Max的下巴，细碎的胡茬扎过唇舌，再到喉结与颈骨之间，他吸了一下，发出黏腻的声响。</p><p>  “对不起，Daniel，我应该早点告诉你。”Max扶着Daniel的肩膀，牵着他迷离的眼神回到自己身上，“我之前从来没有过……经验，这个。”</p><p>  “噢……”Daniel短暂地停顿了一下，接着他小心翼翼地询问，“那我的确不该这么做，你还想要继续下去吗？”</p><p>  “不……我是说，我想要，但是你不介意吗？”Max的手蠢蠢欲动，他钻进了Daniel的手心，与他十指相握，也许是在害怕Daniel就这么转头逃走。</p><p>  Daniel哈哈大笑起来，他推了一把Max摔到床上，横跨一脚骑在了他的腰上：“为什么要介意，你又不是阳痿……你是吗？”</p><p>  Max急忙摇头，也笑了起来，他再也想不出比Daniel更好的初次性体验对象了，也许上帝真是因为他的虔诚而眷顾了他。但现在他无疑与那个词背道而驰，半勃的阴茎隔着内裤抵着Daniel的下身，呼吸变得粗重起来。</p><p>  在这场性爱中，Daniel主导着两人动作，他深知如何耐心地爱抚和挑逗，让Max能够醉心于享受之中，残存的理智却莫名地开始嫉妒。</p><p>  他先用手帮Max套弄了一会，年轻的荷兰人很是给面子，铃口已经渗出些许前液。Daniel用拇指沾着前液来回蹭弄着性器的前端，Max便听见不属于自己的声音从喉口落了出来。他喘息了几声，看见Daniel满意的笑容，只能断断续续地叫了几遍他的名字。</p><p>  Daniel见时机已经差不多，他去够放在床头柜上的润滑液，倒进手心里滑腻冰凉的触感反而更加色情。他用自己的性器摩擦着Max的，然后将手伸到后穴替自己扩张。其实在Max之前，Daniel因为繁忙的行程也很久没有尝过性爱的滋味，只是在巧合下，他觉得Max说不定就是那个完美人选。</p><p>  他从Max的眼里一眼就望见了头，摇晃着波澜壮阔的海和纯粹得不掺一点杂质的云，Max所说的每一个字都提醒着他早已经忘记的一些往事。无论是坦诚的真实，又或者是儿时引擎轰鸣的梦境，都渐渐在这个与夜店格格不入的男孩身上重合。</p><p>  思绪越飘越远，直到Daniel感觉陌生地触感抓住了自己的阴茎，有些生涩的手法上下撸动。他才发现是Max正在尝试取悦自己，Daniel有些惊讶，却很受用地又送进了一根手指。他用指节挖掘着欲望深处，电流从脊背上爬到后脑，他开始渴望其他的东西。Daniel按住了Max的手，做了个深呼吸，扶着Max的下身慢慢吞入。</p><p>  也许是有些仓促，Daniel刚蹲到一半时觉得有些酸胀，Max想坐起身问他怎么了，却正好朝里送了几分。Daniel因为突如其来的痛楚低吼了一声，着急地从润滑剂的瓶子里挤出许多胡乱地抹在了Max的阴茎根部。他索性一下坐到底，比刚才的折磨要好一些。Max却因为刚才Daniel的声音有些慌张，不敢乱动，身体僵在原地，手脚也不知道怎么摆放。</p><p>  Daniel带着安抚亲了一下Max汗涔涔的鼻尖，开始缓慢地摆动下半身。这样慢条斯理地抽插对Max反倒成为了一种折磨，他觉得自己的浑身都在尖叫渴求着更多，但都被所剩无几的理智强行咽了下去。光是他已经在Daniel的体内这一事实，已经让他快要把持不住，而一旦Daniel加快了速度，Max就算咬了一下自己的舌头，还是没忍住射了出来。</p><p>  Daniel愣了一下，看上去有些不知所措，就干脆退了出来。Max看见精液顺着Daniel的股缝从大腿根留下来，有些羞愧地别开视线。Daniel没说什么，温柔地揉了一下Max杂乱的金发。他起身去抽纸想要抹掉精液，免不了又自己将手指伸入后穴搅动了一下，轻哼着呻吟了一句。</p><p>  “没关系，Max，”Daniel低头将纸巾扔进垃圾桶里，想要转身安慰Max，“我第一次的时候……”</p><p>  他抬起头的时候，看见Max的阴茎又已经高昂自豪地翘了起来。Daniel惊讶地眨了眨眼，重新爬上床，与Max挨得比刚才更近了一些。</p><p>  “抱歉，但是看见你那样……”Max的表情分明很无奈，但是Daniel似乎从中看出了一点狡猾。</p><p>  年轻总是好的，后来Daniel在第二次高潮的时候这么想道。</p><p> </p><p>  他们看上去是炮友，实际上也是炮友。</p><p>  Daniel偶尔戴着墨镜挤进观众席里去看F1比赛，震耳欲聋的噪声澎湃地鼓动着气氛。他总是人群里最安静的那个，划着手机里的社交媒体，甚至与赛事根本无关。</p><p>  他们两人对外公开的好友关系，从来没有想过刻意隐藏，只是普通的任人遐想。比赛的前一天，Max在他的新贴下回复了一条评论，直白得几乎有些露骨。</p><p>  “Super Model🔥🔥🔥”</p><p>  Daniel反复地点开看了几遍，还是会脸红。</p><p>  他从来不会向Max提出什么特殊的要求，只是在他成绩好的那几场比赛之后发去祝贺的短信，再编一些蹩脚的借口说自己因为工作也在当地。再顺理成章地开房、做爱、各奔东西。</p><p>  只是一个有些过分称职的炮友。</p><p> </p><p>  他们见面总是从酒吧开始，有时见面天还没有黑，Max就以试探的口吻邀请Daniel去别的地方。去爬山，或者是滑雪，他能想到所有普通情侣会一起约会的地方。不过Daniel一次也没有同意过。</p><p>  但这不意味着Max就会拒绝Daniel脱光躺在租来的公寓的沙发上，电视荧幕上放着老套的爱情电影。</p><p>  “我搬去伦敦之前也住在这栋楼里，你的楼下。”Daniel看见Max从浴室里走出来，选择以这句话作为开场白，“命运真奇妙，我好像从来没有见过你，但我见过其他的车手。”</p><p>  Max应了一声，没有回答。</p><p>  “你们车手都喜欢模特，不是吗？”Daniel随意的语气在Max听起来像是挑衅，但始作俑者浑然不觉。</p><p>  “Daniel，我喜欢的是与你相处，而你恰好是模特而已。”Max背对着Daniel挂好了毛巾，不敢再说下去，他害怕自己小心藏匿的情愫终将在不经意间脱口而出。</p><p>  Daniel满不在意地笑起来，他跳了几步扑过来，与Max抱了个满怀。</p><p>  开房、做爱、各奔东西，周而复始。</p><p>  也许在另一个时空里，他们早已经是互相欣赏的恋人。他们会坐着快艇自丰维耶码头驶入汪洋，也会在某个周末在某位亲戚的婚礼上跳一支舞。</p><p>  但在眼下，模特和车手的故事还是到此为止了。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>感谢阅读！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>